percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Fifty-Eight of Doom
The fifty-eighth chapter of Eternal Destiny Iris Message Discussion: Part Twelve "What?" he asked. "You think the team can even get back together? We haven't been in touch in years..." CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT OF DOOM "With all due respect, how long do you expect it to be before Edison finds us?" Roy asked. "Not very," Fred said. "Look." He pointed over the side of the ship, where Edison was flying beside Harriet, Beckham, Layla, and someone that they hadn't met. "You have a cannon on the ship," Nilstrim noted. "Can you use that?" "It's forward-facing," Caitlyn admitted. "It can't turn far enough to the sides to hit them, and they're moving too fast to turn Noatak around." "So we fight without it," Nilstrim summarized. The others nodded in agreement. By this point, Edison and his people had just dropped onto the upper deck and faced Roy, Caitlyn, Fred, and Nilstrim. Edison stepped forward and held out his hand. "If you're willing to cease fighting, I will be taking Miss Dean and the Man in Black." "No way," Caitlyn said. "Sfyrí!" She slammed her hammer at Edison, who merely allowed the strike to pass through him. "Physical attacks do not work on me," he said. "Megan, attack." The girl they didn't recognize - Megan - tossed a bronze coin at Caitlyn with a shout of "O̱mí̱ dýnami̱!" The coin grew into a massive disc before striking Caitlyn in the stomach. Then it shrank back to its original size and returned to Megan's hand. "A daughter of Athena," Edison explained. "Megan is gifted with aiming thrown weapons with blunt force. The fact that it was based off an Athenian coin is merely a bonus." "What?" Fred said in disgust. "Caitlyn's a daughter of Athena! You seriously just made one of your teammates attack her own sister? Ékri̱xi̱!" He aimed the explosive spheres carefully to make sure that only Edison was hit. But when the smoke from the explosion cleared, he saw that Edison was unscathed. "Enough of that," Beckham said, grabbing Fred by the head. "With all due respect, Anoichtó!" Roy opened a portal and pushed Beckham through as hard as he could. "My apologies but the other end is not that far away. He will be back shortly, I have no doubt." "No, he won't," Fred said. "I'm going in there to take him down." Without another word Fred entered the portal. Megan tossed her coin at Caitlyn again. This time, however, Caitlyn was prepared, and she slammed Sfyrí into the coin, changing its course. It still returned to Megan's hand in normal size afterwards. "Time to see which daughter of Athena has the better blunt force," Caitlyn said. "With all due respect, would you like to be the one who faces Harriet?" Roy asked Nilstrim. "Why not?" Nilstrim responded. "You can take on Layla, but be careful. As a daughter of Hypnos she has power in the realm of nightmares." Roy nodded. Edison chuckled. "Oh? So it'll be a bunch of one-on-one matches, will it? And I suppose you plan on facing me if you win? This ought to be amusing..." "With all due respect, Anoichtó," Roy said. He brought Layla with him through the portal and left Nilstrim facing Harriet. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Fifty-Seven of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Fifty-Nine of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 25 July 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Megan Echo Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page